


Karkat: Live on Earth

by SpaceCat97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCat97/pseuds/SpaceCat97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat. Your last name is the absolute worst, most embarrassing last name anyone could have, so you refuse to give it to anyone. Instead, you use your middle name: Vantas.</p>
<p>AU story; set before SBURB/SGRUB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Live on Earth

The shriek of the alarm from across the room has you springing out of bed and slamming down hard on the shut off button. Gog, you hated that thing. It made your ears hurt. It was the only thing that could wake you up without you attacking it, though. You did not want to go through something like that again.

Your name is Karkat. Your last name is the absolute worst, most embarrassing last name anyone could have, so you refuse to give it to anyone. Instead, you use your middle name: Vantas. Currently, you live with your adoptive father –whom you often call “lusus” for some weird reason – in Houston, Texas. You really hate the place. It’s way too hot. And that proves a problem when all you wear is a turtleneck and jeans when you leave your house. You have a habit of moving a lot, but only because you have to. Anytime someone figures out your secret or just happens to see you when you’re at home, you both have to move. It’s a rule. Period. It’s actually surprising how long you’ve managed to live here without someone figuring out. Usually you last a couple months, tops. This location is going on two years now almost. It’s great not to move for once, but you know it won’t last.

It was actually your father’s idea to put the alarm across the room. Previously, when it was right by your bed, you would just turn it off and go right back to sleep. Either that, or throw it across the room to shut the damn thing up. You can’t quite make yourself smile at the memory, so you instead get ready for the day.

The thought of all the preparation required just so you could leave the house makes you groan. Must you really go to school? What a stupid question. Of course you do. You must get a proper education. At least, that’s what the state says. You’re only going so you don’t get any truancy charges. Frankly, you didn’t understand why you had to go if you knew all the stuff already. You couldn’t help that. Stupid state laws.

You dread the effort and complexity of your morning routine. You sigh. No point in trying to get out of it. Step by step, you take your time. There’s no rush. You can just get there whenever. No one really cares as long as you’re seen at some point. Most of the teachers don’t pay any attention to you anyway. You don’t mind that, though. It just makes your life a whole lot easier.

Finally, you finish the inane routine. Oh, hey…you can still get there on time if you leave now. Joy. You’ve got nothing else to do to waste your time, so there’s really no more point in delaying. Sighing, you stuff last week’s homework and a handful of mechanical pencils into your bag before shouldering it. As quietly as you can, you tiptoe down the stairs, then make a break for the door at the scent of a sweet pastry in the oven.

“Check,” a voice calls from the kitchen. You freeze halfway to the door. Damn. Almost made it. Shoulders slumping even further, you turn back and walk into the kitchen. Your lusu- _father_ is by the oven, removing the mits. He sets them aside and tugs at the messy, dark hair atop you head, shifting it aside. “You’re going to have to do better than that. They’ll fall out with how loose you tie them.” He removes the offending items and reapplies them before ruffling your hair. The locks defy gravity and give extra cover. He moves on to your hands. “File them and repaint when you get home, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s on my list.” Like every other little detail you must pay attention to in order to keep your oh-so-precious secret.

“Have fun, son. Be careful.” You wave once, likely flipping him off as well (this was normal), and head out, taking the long way to school.

Call out the demons and ring the bell.

Your name is Karkat, and you’re on your way to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe how short this is...  
> Oh well...
> 
> Anyway! This is my first contribution to the Homestuck fandom as well as my first work to put up on AO3. Posting on here is complicated! I don't mind. It's actually pretty cool. I've got a few other ideas I'm working on, and working on the next chapter will begin eventually, so...yeah.  
> The title is subject to change, as it took forever to figure out a decent title to start with. I'm juggling around a few ideas, but I wanted to go ahead and get this up just for the sake of it.  
> Thanks for reading; comments are appreciated!  
> ~Foenix Nightshade~


End file.
